sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Another Cinderella Story
| based on = | starring = | music = John Paesano | cinematography = Jon Joffin | editing = Tony Lombardo | studio = Dylan Sellers Productions | distributor = Warner Premiere | released = | runtime = 92 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} 'Another Cinderella Story' is a 2008 American teen musical comedy film directed by Damon Santostefano and written by Erik Patterson and Jessica Scott. The film stars Selena Gomez, Drew Seeley and Jane Lynch. It is a sequel to ''A Cinderella Story (2004) and the second installment in the ''A Cinderella Story'' series. The film was released on DVD on September 16, 2008 and premiered on ABC Family on January 18, 2009. The film was followed by A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song (2011). Plot This film is a retelling of the Cinderella fairy tale in a modern setting with Mary Santiago, a high school senior with ambitions of becoming a dancer, taking the role of Cinderella. Tami, Mary's only friend serves as the fairy godmother in the film. The cruel, self-obsessed, snobby, and washed-up pop singer Dominique Blatt takes the role of the stepmother, even though she is just her legal guardian and Mary's mother was one of Dominique's dancers when she died; Dominique took Mary in as her legal guardian and turned her into the hired help. The aggressive, extremely obsessed, and equally snobby Britt and air-headed Bree serve as the two stepsisters, and Joey Parker, now a famous celebrity and pop star has returned to school for his senior year and to remember why he started dancing, acts as Prince Charming. A school dance, the Black and White Ball, substitutes for the ball, with the role of the glass slipper filled by a Zune. Cast Reception Amber Wilkinson of Eye for Film gave the film one out of five stars and said the age difference between Gomez and Seeley was inappropriate, saying that "it's a shame there isn't more thought put into their age." She also said that the "characters are so wafer thin they barely cast a shadow." While Wilkinson says that the film is completely different from A Cinderella Story, Lacey Walker, reviewing for Christian Answers, notes several aspects of the two films that were directly parallel to each other. Walker also gave it one out of five stars, praising the script, saying the writers "peppered this story with a surprising dose of humor and some pleasing plot twists." However, Walker specifically criticized the "glaringly obvious" age difference between the 16-year-old Gomez and the 26-year-old Seeley. Soundtrack References External links * * * * Category:2008 films Category:2008 direct-to-video films Category:2000s dance films Category:2000s high school films Category:2000s musical comedy films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:2000s romantic musical films Category:2000s sequel films Category:2000s teen comedy films Category:2000s teen romance films Category:American dance films Category:American films Category:American high school films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American romantic musical films Category:American sequel films Category:American teen comedy films Category:American teen musical films Category:American teen romance films Category:Canadian films Category:Canadian musical films Category:Canadian romantic comedy films Category:Canadian teen films Category:Direct-to-video comedy films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:English-language films Category:2000s hip hop films Category:Films based on Cinderella Category:Films directed by Damon Santostefano Category:Films set in 2008 Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video films Category:Valentine's Day fiction Category:Holiday-themed films